Better than him
by janie17
Summary: In sn 3 ep 5 Stiles and Danny are texting on the bus. But what if Stiles' interest wasn't driven by the supernatural? What if he was just jealous that he was with Ethan? Rated M for eventual slash, slightly AU bc I cant write horror/action for love nor money.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: This idea was given to me a while ago by the wonderful **kelseyluvs24**, and I am a terrible friend bc it took me so long to get this going, but here it is! Hope you love it, girl! (And general teen wolf reading public, I hope you also love it.)

I'm gonna go ahead and straight out say it, I suck at writing the action and the horror/mystery stuff, so we are all just going to pretend for now that in season 3 ep 5 "Frayed" that it's just a nice normal team outing where some of the athletes happen to be werewolves. Basically, I do teen romance way better than mortal wounds and druid murders.

* * *

Stiles glared at the back of Ethan's head as the buss ambled down the highway. His best friend had been wondering out loud about something, but he had stopped paying attention to him a while ago. "Dude!" Scott said, snapping his fingers in front of the teen's face.

"Why is he sitting with Danny?"

Scott rolled his eyes. "Probably because they are seeing each other. Seriously, where've you been?" He sighed at the lack of response he got from Stiles, who was ignoring him in favour of pulling out his phone and typing off a quick text. "Tell me you didn't just do what I think you did."

A few rows ahead, Danny's phone beeped. He slid it out of his pocket and glanced quickly at the message.

**From: **Stiles

Hey

He shot a slightly confused glance back to where the boy was sitting with Scott. He rolled his eyes and turned his head back facing forward. His phone beeped again.

**From: **Stiles

What's up?

With a sigh, Danny replied.

**To:** Stiles

What do you want? I'm a little busy

**From:** Stiles

With what? Entertaining thing 2?

**To:** Stiles

I really like this guy!

Danny sent a quick scowl over his shoulder.

"You okay?" Ethan asked, bemused. The other teen responded with a tight smile, nodding yes.

At the back of the bus, Stiles groaned. "Scott," he whined pathetically, "He says he really likes him. Stupid muscle-bound alpha. He isn't even that hot."

"Dude, this is pathetic. You should have just asked Danny out when you had the chance." Scott laughed at the sad sound Stiles made in response. "Also, in case you forgot, I'm pretty sure Ethan can hear us talking." In response, the boy in question flipped them off, dropping his hand from his lap to the aisle of the bus so Coach Finstock wouldn't see. "Yep. He definitely hears us."

Stiles shot his friend a withering glare. "Wow, Scott. You are so helpful. I didn't know any of that on my own," he snapped, rolling his eyes.

"Jeez. You don't have to bite my head off," Scott said with a frown.

Stiles sighed. "I'm sorry," he muttered, glancing at the teen before quickly averting his eyes from the sad puppy look on Scott's face. "I know you're just trying to help. I shouldn't have taken my frustration out on you." He looked towards him, offering a small smile with the apology. Scott's face instantly brightened and he grinned in response.

"It's okay, man. I get it. Sometimes love makes people say awful things because they are scared or something."

The gears in Stiles' brain ground to a halt. "I-I…I don't…that's ridiculous!" the teen stammered out. "It's not…I don't…" His voice dropped to a whisper. "Ethan can hear us!" he hissed at his friend. "We are so not having this conversation right now!" He was glaring daggers at Scott who simply rolled his eyes. Stiles groaned. "God I'm tired of this bus right about now." Pulling his phone out, he typed a text to Danny, hitting send.

**From:** Stiles

Why do you like him?

Reading the text message that had just come in, Danny sighed quietly. He peaked to his left at the boy sitting next to him. Ethan was definitely the type of guy he usually went for, confident and attractive. And he wasn't dumb either, which he always considered a plus. Still, he wasn't sure why how to respond to the message. Really, he wasn't sure why he was having the conversation anyways.

**To:** Stiles

Why do you care?

He pressed send, already knowing the answer to the question. It wasn't a secret that Stiles was at least a little interested in him. The boy was completely transparent in his affections. Though it wasn't as if the whole school knew, like with Lydia, but anyone who regularly interacted with the teen could figure it out. His phone beeped.

**From:** Stiles

Way to avoid the question

**To:** Stiles

I could say the same to you

**From:** Stiles

Ok, answer my question first then I'll answer yours.

Looking at the small words on the screen, Danny scowled. Against his better judgement he tapped out a short reply.

**To: **Stiles

Idk I just do. And he likes me so I guess its like why not?

As the message was sending, he typed out another and his send again.

**To:** Stiles

You're turn

Stiles' response took longer than normal. Danny forced himself not to check the phone until he actually heard it beep, smiling awkwardly at his seat-mate. He groaned internally. This was not how he had imagined this trip.

**From:** Stiles

I just think you could do better than him

**To:** Stiles

Oh really?

**From: **Stiles

really

A second message came in right on top of the last one, causing Danny's breath to hitch.

**From: **Stiles

I could be better than him

Danny pressed the off button quickly, making the screen go black. He shoved the phone in his pocket and forced the mental images of the various possible situations with Stiles to the back of his mind. His phone beeped again but he ignored it. Three more alerts ignored had Ethan shooting him a questioning look. "It's nothing," he said with a tight smile. The other teen raised a questioning eyebrow, but getting no further response from him, he shrugged. His phone continued to beep at irregular intervals.

"Are you sure you aren't going to get that?" Ethan asked. "It must be important or something."

"Yeah, or something," Danny muttered under his breath. He pulled out his phone and scrolled through the ten missed messages, which ranged from an apology for being too forward to bad pickup lines and everything in between. He typed out a reply quickly before sending a look over his shoulder to the two boys sitting in the back of the bus and hitting send.

* * *

A/n: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the start of this little story.

Just as a warning, updates are going to be slow because school is crazy right now. I have an assload of assignments to do, plus a bunch of stuff to get done before I head over to England for a semester in January. I wish I had more time to write though! This college stuff is exhausting!


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Hello, lovely readers! First off, I'd like to apologise for the wait this has been, but if you are already following me then you will know that, sadly, it's not a surprise that my updates are slower than molasses. Secondly, thank you so much for the awesome response the first part of this got! You are all amazing. And third, as this is a gift for a friend it came with some requirements, namely, smut. I don't usually write explicit stuff bc I don't feel comfortable with it, but I did it for this one, and I hope it's not awful. So, with that said, if you don't want to read slash smuttiness, then do not proceed.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated with Teen Wolf in any way beyond using the characters for my own enjoyment.

* * *

**From:** Danny

Can we talk like in person when we're off the bus?

Stiles read over the message for what must have been the hundredth time. He had agonized over how to respond for minutes before typing back a simple "yeah;" and now he sat quietly mulling over what in the world Danny would say to him.

"Stiles," he heard faintly, then again more persistent. "Stiles!" His eyes flew open as Scott shook his shoulder. "Dude, you zoned way out there. Coach says we're stopping at a motel for the night."

"Perfect, that's just how I wanted to spend my entire weekend." Stiles peered out of the window at the ramshackle accommodations. "At least he really went all out for somewhere nice," he drawled, throwing a quick sneer in Coach Finstock's direction.

Scott shrugged as they fell into line in the aisle. "At least we get to pick our own roommates." The other boy groaned in response.

"Which means Danny is going to pick Ethan and they will be alone in a locked room with a bed. Nothing about this is okay," Stiles huffed as he stepped off the bus. He looked around at the ramshackle accommodations, the aged peeling paint, and the dim lighting. "This place is really creepy.

Stiles stood, hands in pockets, waiting as the room keys were passed out. As Scott was handed the key, Stiles felt the phone in his pocket vibrate. His heart sped up, thudding against his chest.

"Dude," Scott said with faint amusement. "Read the text before you freak out. Besides, it may not even be him." He snickered at the glare sent his way.

The other teen turned his eyes to the phone, reluctant to look at the message. "You know, Scott; a little support would be great, instead of you just laughing at my situation." He rolled his eyes at the barely apologetic shrug he received before hitting the power button and unlocking the screen.

**From:** Danny

Room 208 be there in 10

"What did he say?" Scott asked. Stiles took a deep breath.

"To meet him in his room in ten minutes."

Scott frowned, casting a look back towards the large group of their teammates standing in the parking lot. "What about Ethan?" The other boy shrugged in response.

"I don't know. But, I guess we'll find out." He sighed. "Let's go find our room so I can put my bag down.

Danny paced the length of the dingy room nervously. Ethan hadn't been too surprised when he had asked the boy to find somewhere else to be for the night. _I really like you,_ Ethan had said, _but I don't think this is really working out. There's clearly someone else you'd rather be with. _Danny had smiled a tight, shame-filled smile at him, apologised, and agreed. There was someone else. A knock on the door dragged his mind back to the present. He cursed, taking a deep breath before opening the door. "Hey, come in." He ushered the other teen into the room.

They stood there awkwardly for a moment, unsure of what to say. Stiles broke the heavy silence. "You wanted to talk?"

"I like Ethan," Danny blurted out. He cringed, unsure who he was trying to convince with the statement, Stiles or himself.

"But?" the other teen prompted. "Is there a 'but' there?"

Danny smiled at the boy's hopeful tone, continuing. "But…I can't stop thinking about what you said."

"Really?" said Stiles with surprise.

"Really. It's like, I don't know. I just can't get you out of my head, and the possibilities are sending my imagination into overdrive."

"So," the smaller teen asked hesitantly, "does this mean that you and him are done?" He held his breath, waiting for the answer.

"Definitely," Danny replied.

A mischievous look crossed Stiles' face briefly before he stepped forward into the other teen's personal space, crashing their lips together. One of his hands gripped the back of Danny's neck, the other flat on his chest. His tongue carefully pressed its way into the other boy's mouth. Danny moaned, hands sliding up Stiles' back, and walked them towards the nearer of the two beds in the room. They broke apart when the back of Stiles' knees hit the bed. He gasped as Danny pushed him so he was seated on the downturned bedspread. "Oh my god," he groaned. He grabbed the other boy's hand, pulling him down on top of him. "I want you so bad."

"Me too," Danny gasped as the other boy drew him closer. The feeling of hard flesh trapped in a denim prison bushing against his thigh sent a jolt of lightning through him and straight to his crotch. Supporting his weight on his hands, Danny recaptured Stiles' lips, leaning over the other boy who was now flat on his back. A shiver went through him as nimble fingers started to push his shirt up towards his chest before tracing every muscle. "Wait," he panted into the other boy's mouth. Leaning away he tugged off his shirt, flinging it out of the way. Stiles sat up long enough to do the same, kicking his shoes off at the same time.

Stiles lightly pushed the other boy beside him and onto the bed, sitting on top of him, straddling his thighs. He leaned forwards and kissed his lips briefly. Slowly, he mouthed his way across Danny's jaw and to his neck. He nipped at the sensitive place by his ear. It began to cross Danny's mind that the small bite would leave a mark, but before he had finished his thought, he was distracted by Stiles' tongue. He pressed it against the potential bruise, swirling it soothingly. Danny moaned at the brief feeling of teeth brushing against his skin once more before the other boy's talented mouth began to work its way down his throat. Stiles was leaving hot, open-mouthed kisses down, over Danny's Adam's apple, and coming to a stop at his collar bone. He lifted his head to look at the teen beneath him.

Danny panted, shivering slightly at the warm puffs of air hitting him. "Stiles," he breathed out. His hands clutched at the boy's back muscles. Stiles made a slight hum of happiness as their bodies were pushed more firmly together. Sliding a hand up his torso, Stiles teased one nipple, causing Danny to gasp, before breathing out sharply as the boy's other hand moved to the throbbing bulge in his jeans. His hips cantered forward, pressing himself harder into Stiles' waiting hand. The boy stroked him through the taut denim, pulling strangled moans from him while his teeth and lips ravaged Danny's chest.

"I need you to—" Danny gasped as Stiles found a particularly sensitive area on his stomach, "…to…touch me!" he finished. His eyes were closed and his chest heaved with each breath.

Stiles leaned back, resting his weight on his knees on either side of his teammate. He slowly worked open the button to Danny's jeans before slowly opening the zipper. He let his fingers brush against the soft cotton boxer-briefs that were revealed. He smirked seeing the visual reaction Danny's cock had to his teasing touches. A wave of desire hit him, brought on by the soft keening sounds coming from the boy below him. He pressed a kiss to his firm abdomen at the spot where a small trail of hair disappeared under the waistband of his underwear.

Shifting his weight over, Stiles began to slowly pull Danny's jeans off, taking his underwear with them. He flicked his eyes up to look him in the face. Danny shivered as the chill air of the hotel room hit his hot, straining flesh. "Stiles," he panted before grabbing the other teen's arms and pulling him up the bed for a heated kiss. He groaned into it as straining denim rubbed across his dick, teasing the sensitive flesh.

Using one hand to support himself, Stiles slid the other down the length of Danny's body before loosely wrapping it around his length. The other boy moaned as he began to slowly work his hand up and down, this thumb sliding across the slit at the tip of the head, catching the beads of precum and sliding them around. He groaned in appreciation as fingers worked to free his own growing erection from his clothing. As their tongues continued to dance, Danny's fingers fumbled for a way to get Stiles' pants off without having to stop the action, even for a moment. He groaned in pleasure, though it soon turned to frustration, as Stiles twisted his wrist perfectly, still stroking him, before letting go, flopping over onto his back. Stiles quickly shimmied out of the remainder of his clothes. He shot Danny a thoroughly debauched look.

Danny returned Stiles' look with a grin. He rolled onto his side, leaning up slightly on one arm. His actions were mirrored, and they came together, lips and tongues less frantic in their movements, but no less passionate. They kissed slowly, drawing out the sensations as long as possible. The smaller teen had resumed stroking Danny's cock, his movements stuttering and jerky as the other boy did the same to him. With a gasp, Danny broke his lips away from Stiles'.

"I'm gonna…so close," he panted, hips jerking forward with every movement of the boy's hand.

"Me too," Stiles said between short breaths.

"Stiles, I…I…OH!" he shouted. Danny erupted, hot, sticky liquid covering both their stomachs. He realised that he must have stopped moving his hand around Stiles in the midst of his orgasm as he felt a slender hand wrap around his own to finish the job. It was only a matter of seconds before Stiles burst forth from his pleasure, spilling out to join in the mess already present between them.

They lay side my side a moment as their breaths evened out. At the feeling of fingers lacing with his own, Danny turned his head to look at Stiles. The teen smiled shyly, a soft look in his eyes. Stiles looked away and cleared his throat. "I'm gonna grab a washcloth," he said, moving from the bed, grabbing his boxers and shirt as he headed for the bathroom.

* * *

A/n: Thank you for reading this chapter, as it was incredibly difficult for me to get done. I'm pretty sure I used just about every cliché I could have to describe it, but I hope you don't hold it against me! I have a vague idea what the next chapter will be, but I'm not sure when it will be up as I am leaving for a semester abroad in about 5 days and have a bunch to do to get ready.

Leave a review and let me know what you think! But be gentle with me, bc I know the sex scene sucked and don't need to hear it from others.


End file.
